CODE BLUE
by silver-dagger-113
Summary: A breakin. A struggle. A victory. Seto vs three bad guys.


Summary: A break-in. A struggle. A victory. Seto vs the three bad guys.

**CODE BLUE**

Chapter One: In Which Seto Kicks Ass

Seto Kaiba, blue eyed brown haired CEO of Kaiba Corp, sat at his desk, looking out a large wall-sized window at the sprawling city of Domino below, his hands laced thoughtfully behind his head.

Or so it would seem to one who didn't notice the three large shadows gathered around that very same desk.

A rough hand reached out and grabbed the CEO's slim wrist. He brought the teenager close to him and put a gun to chestnut locks. "Now, if you move or even try to resist," a coarse voice croaked in his ear, "this gun will shatter your pretty little skull. Understand?"

Seto nodded mutely, unmoving, unresisting. He seemed docile, a pretty doll to be thrown around at the whim of these invaders. His eyes, however, still held that look of thoughtfulness in their cerulean depths. If the other two had seen that look, they would have never put their guns away, would have never assumed they had control over something no one could ever control.

And so when the first blow was struck, none of the three saw it coming.

The first to go was the one directly in front of him. A quick kick to the stomach sent him doubled over; another to the head to the darkness of unconsciousness.

The second, off to the side, turned around just in time to catch Seto's foot in his face, the heel of the brunette's boot and the trespasser's nose getting a personal meeting. He fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding face. Seto used his kick to the side of the head move to guarantee the man wouldn't be getting up again any time soon.

Last was the man still clutching Seto, too shocked to reach for his gun, He'd wanted to take the CEO alive, he was no use to him dead, but as he watched how easily the slim brunette had taken down two men half again his size, the man reconsidered his decision. Little did he know as he was in the middle of his inner conflict that there was a reason Seto had save him for last.

Seto hated being touched.

Bringing his head back quickly, Seto heard the satisfying crunch of cartilage breaking as his head crashed into the invader's. The man fell limp to the ground.

Taking one last look at his handiwork, he made to exit the room and had almost made it to the door when he heard the click of a gun.

"Not so fast, pretty boy."

He tensed and froze. He recognized the coarse voice. It was that last one. Silently, he cursed himself for being sloppy and turned around, lacing his hands behind his head once more.

The man strode over, gin in hand, blood covering the bottom half of his face. When he came within arm length, he backhanded the CEO across the face with his free hand. The blow sent a jolt through Seto's slim frame and nearly sent him sprawling to the ground, but Seto refused to fall, refused to give this man any sort of victory. He held his ground.

The cold metal of the gun sent a shiver coursing through his body as the barrel of the weapon was slowly run along his jaw. The barrel reached his chin and Seto was forced to tilt his chin with the upwards motion of the firearm. The man looked into the CEO's eyes, expecting to see defeat, submission, a shattered torn up shell of what used to be. Instead, he saw a will to live stronger than any he'd seen before. Upon closer inspection, he realized it wasn't exactly a will to live, but more so a will to win at all costs, even if it would mean death for himself in the process. It was a murderous gleam between the layers of blue that made the man falter for a moment, made him hesitate.

That moment was all Seto needed. In an amazing feat of dexterity, he kicked straight up, knocking the man to the ground once and for all.

Calmly, he brought his hands down and walked to his desk, picked up the phone, and called the police, who would later marvel at how collected he had been after such a fight, how he hadn't been out of breath, how when they arrived not a hair on his head was out of place, not a wrinkle in his clothes.

Just another day in the life of Seto Kaiba.

--

AN: That's it. This is just a little something I came up with while vacationing on Martha's Vineyard. I guess I could continue it, I do have a pretty interesting idea for how it could go, but this was just really me trying to get back into fanfiction. I hope to update my other stories soon as well. I also don't expect much praise for this story, as I don't think it came out that well.


End file.
